


Settled

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post 2x08 -- Sam gets together with Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Opposites" Friday Drabble Challenge -- Write the opposite of what you usually do. Posted there and linked at my main blog. All things _Life on Mars_ belong to Auntie Beeb and Kudos. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1662086.html?thread=20530822#t20530822)

Settled

He moved within her, slowly and smoothly, as if to stroke away her fear from the inside like he would with a hand sliding repeatedly over a child’s head.

Still she hurled her accusations at him with every stroke, with every breath, “We trusted you!”

“I wasn’t thinking.”

“You ran!”

“I was wrong.”

“You left us!”

“Never again.” He stared into her eyes and started moving faster, as if he could _pump_ trust into her. When they both lay gasping in the aftermath, he reached up to push a lock of hair off her forehead and added, “Can’t, now.”


End file.
